Curiosity
by Yuukimaru
Summary: With age come knowledge, and with knowledge come the thirst for more. When his interest was caught, his curiosity piqued, he will not stop till his hunger is sated. A series of interconnected drabbles.
1. Pilot

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1 - Pilot<strong>

It took him three days after handling the Mizukage to discover a hidden, transparent seal within his own room _(that had also been because he had been leaning on said seal while scanning the plain room)_. It had been so well made, colored, and placed against the white wall that had that coincidence not happen he would have most likely took much longer before discovering it.

Although, concealment seems to be the only thing that made the seal unique.

Once dispelled, the wall before him melted.

And that, was the first time he laid his eyes on her.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 2 - She**


	2. She

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2 - She<strong>

An emaciated woman, lying sideways on the large bed. It seemed to be the only furniture in the room besides the dresser, wardrobe and other door at the side. Her eyes had been half lidded, and her lashes long and thick.

Dressed in a simple white, semi-transparent dress, what had intrigued him was the thick chain around her left ankle and the collar around her neck.

Chakra suppressors and most likely tracking devices, extremely powerful ones at that.

He raised an eyebrow _(not that it could be seen)_ when her dull blue eyes focused on his form, and a cruel, _although it looked almost pained_, smile lifted the corners of her lips.

"He's dead, isn't he?"

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 3 - Pause**


	3. Pause

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3 - Pause<strong>

It never cease to amuse him how people so easily let their guard down with this particular act.

"Ohhh! Tobi found a pretty lady!" he held out his arms along with the exclamation before skipping cheerfully towards her, "Who might this pretty lady be! Are you the Mizukage's secret loveeeeeerrrrrrr?"

She stared at him silently, still unmoving as he peered closer to her, much like a curious child.

A short pause ensued.

Then he had clapped his hands,

"Oh, Tobi knows! You must be hungry! Wait here ok, Tobi will bring lotsssssss of food!" he jumped up and down excitedly before he ran out of the room.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 4 - And**


	4. And

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4 - And<strong>

"Soooooo, what is pretty lady's name?" he asked with an adorable tilt of head, "Tobi's name is Tobi! And he is a good boy!"

Nibbling on the assortment of foods he had brought, _ranging from bread to ramen and filling the space of the entire king sized bed_, the now seated woman turned to the 'excited boy' by her side.

Had she not known better, she would have thought he was adorable.

Yet if this was the game he wished to play...

"My name is Kagome!" she smiled brightly at him, "And I was a pet bird!"

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 5 - Caged**


	5. Caged

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5 - Caged<strong>

"Hidoii, neeeeeeeee, Yondaime Mizukage wa!" Tobi mock gasped as he cupped his own masked cheeks, "How long has Kagome-chan been here!"

"I don't know, actually," she answered, "I had more than two thousand meals though."

"Heeeeee! Kagome-chan has never went out of this room before!" he sounded horrified.

"Nope," she shook her head forlornly, "I am his caged bird after all."

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 6 - Hope**


	6. Hope

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6 - Hope<strong>

Was it going to be another cycle?

Like what she had done for the past two thousand seven hundred and now forty three meals, she stared at the 'door'.

Once again it was 'closed'.

She should have known, the female thought as her eyes drifted down to the metal around her ankle.

_He had not mention anything about **it**, after all._

Yet when the 'door' melted once more, her head had immediately snapped up to the bouncy figure.

"Hyaaaa! I sure didn't expect it to seal itself up again!"

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 7 - Very**


	7. Very

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7 - Very<strong>

He had lived for a very long time.

He was also a very very patient man... It came with the age, really.

"Hai, Kagome-chan! Gomene for running away just like that but Tobi wanted to get Kagome-chan a present!" he chirped before holding out his hand.

Not to mention, he was also very very cruel.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 8 - Present**


	8. Present

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8 - Present<strong>

_Tick, tock, tick, tock..._

Oceanic blue eyes opened to the sight that once again cause tears to flow down her cheeks.

Sobbing, she hugged the little round clock to her chest, as if it would vanish from her hold the next second.

_"Ahhhh! Why are you crying! Don't cry! Tobi didn't do anything wrong did he?" he had flailed his arms about in panic when she had broke down, "Tobi is not sure how to break those chain yet, but he thought Kagome-chan will like to be able to tell the time desu! Tobi is sorry if he did something wrong!"_

"Ohayou, Kagome-chan! It's time for breakfast!" the wall once again melted, and Tobi happily skipped into the room, "May I join you for breakfast! Tobi will be a good boy, he promises!"

Pushing herself up, she wiped away her tears and grinned at the man,

"Of course, Tobi-chan!"

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 9 - Interrogation**


	9. Interrogation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 9 – Interrogation<strong>

"Sooooooo, how does Kagome-chan... Ano... Get caged here?" he had asked, seated comfortably by her side on the bed. Then as if he had just realized how insensitive he was being, he quickly added, "I mean, it's ok if Kagome-chan doesn't want to tell! I was just curious!"

_What a load of bull.__  
><em>  
>Smiling at him, she calmly answered, "I was bathing when he got me."<p>

"Ohhhh..." cocking his head to the side, he asked again, "but why?"

_What makes you so special?_

"I think he had been watching me." she shrugged.

"What a pervert!"

_Not yet, it seemed.  
><em>

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 10 - Implication**


	10. Implication

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 10 – Implication<strong>

"Kagome-chan, your hair is soooooo longgggggg!" he dragged out in awe when she finally stood up, the thick raven mane trailing behind her feet.

"He never let my hair be cut." she spoke softly as she went to sit before the dresser.

"Do you want to?"

Her eyes met his _(or actually, his eye met hers and not vice versa)._

"You do not want to."

"Nope! Tobi thinks it's really pretty!"

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** I will be using the 100 themes challenge starting next chapter. Someone please break my reviews cherry.

**Next up: Chapter 11 - Breathe Again**

**Next up: Chapter**


	11. Breathe Again

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #10 – Breathe Again

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 11 - Breathe Again<strong>

She jerked up in a start, her hands immediately going to her chest as if to cover them.

_She was still wearing her sleeping dress._

Her face flushed, tears glisten her eyes as her trembling lips fell open to make a sound, yet failing.

"Kagome-chan, breathe."

She snapped her head to the side, where he sat. His mask still in place, she could not make out his expression.

"Breathe, Kagome-chan" he urged, almost gently.

As the tears fell down her cheeks, she finally did.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 12 - Memory**


	12. Memory

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #11 – Memory

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 12 - Memory<strong>

"Kagome-chan, are you alright?" he asked, more curious than concerned but she need not know that.

She was breathing hard, as if she had never taste the air before.

"Kagome-chan...?" he reached out to prod her shoulder.

She flinched away, and instinctively, he too shifted back. She stared up at him, her blue eyes filled with nervousness and unconcealed fear.

It made him wonder...

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Reviews will be much appreciated.

**Next up: Chapter 13 - Insanity**


	13. Insanity

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #12 - Insanity

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 13 - Insanity<strong>

_Kagome, Kagome, the bird in the cage._

Taking another deep breath, she offered Tobi a shaky smile.

"I'm sorry, Tobi-chan, I... just had a nightmare."

_When, when will you come out?_

"Does Kagome-chan want to talk about it?" asked Tobi, handing a bottle of water to the female.

_In the evening of the dawn,_

"No, no, no, it's alright," she shook her head, "I'm fine, it's nothing important."

_The crane and turtle slipped..._

"But you are sweating so much, Kagome-chan," Tobi urged, "maybe you will feel better after telling it to Tobi!"

"_Who stands behind you right now?"_

She gasped, jerking her body and head back so quickly it was a surprise nothing popped out of place. Her hands gripping onto the bed tightly, her entire body was shaking profusely.

Suddenly, she let out a laughter that sounded more hollow than joyful.

"Get a grip, Kagome," he heard her whisper, her attempt to console herself,

"He's dead, and he's not coming back."

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** Song is referenced from "Kagome, Kagome", a Japanese children game.

**Next up: Chapter 14 - Misfortune**


	14. Misfortune

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #13 - Misfortune

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 14 - Misfortune<strong>

He should have waited a little before doing anything. Or perhaps, he should have left her alone to sort out her own thoughts before returning for his daily entertainment.

But nooooo, he just have to feel ignored and nudged for her attention.

She had reacted to the hand on her shoulder, of course, with an ear piercing scream and a punch to his face.

And of course he, out of pure instincts, had easily avoided her punch with his ability.

Her eyes had went wide when her fist went through his head.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 15 - Smile**


	15. Smile

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #14 - Smile

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 15 - Smile<strong>

She pulled back her hand out of shock, her jaw dropping as she shifted her eyes between her fist and his head.

He wanted to sigh, and would have had he been anyone else.

However, instead of any and every reaction she could have expressed, she did something that had him blinking behind his mask.

She had let out a bedazzling smile as she excitedly exclaimed,

"Tobi-chan, you are a ghost!"

He sighed.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: Chapter 16 - Silence**


	16. Silence

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #15 - Silence

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha nor Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 16 - Silence<strong>

Stepping out of the room, he was waiting.

A raise of an orange brow.

_What are you doing?_

Crimson eye with three pupils narrowed.

_It is none of your business._

Turning around, the orange haired man started walking away. After several steps however, he paused to glance back warningly.

_Do not forget our priorities._

Raising his chin, he glared at the man with hooded eye.

_Do not forget who your superior is._

With a swish of his black cape, he too walked away.

* * *

><p>w<p>

A/N: They're too sexy for speech. Thank you for all your reviews, I really appreciate it.

**Tenshi 'Gome :** There are most likely no romance in this, at least, not the "I love you, you love me" kind. I cannot envision Akatsuki members as such. I wouldn't call it friendship either, but I do suppose it is the closest it can get to later.

**Next up: Chapter 17 - Questioning**


	17. Questioning

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #16 - Questioning

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 17 - Questioning<strong>

He seemed to have entered at the wrong time.

Surprised, he stood stunned at the scene before him.

_What beautiful scene it is._

With the silk dress pooled around her feet, she was bare to the world save for the small white panties that only served to accentuate her very very lovely rump.

_For once, he was glad to be wearing a mask._

She, on the other hand, was staring at him with a tilt of her head, her arms raised to cover what little she could of her chest.

He **need **to do something.

"Kyaaaaaaaa! Kagome-chan is a pervert!" he squealed and rushed to hide behind the wall outside.

From inside, Kagome couldn't help but let out an amused laughter.

And outside, Tobi's eyebrow twitched, knowing that the Yondaime Mizukage was barely seventeen.

_Lucky son of a bitch._

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** He can't possibly live that long without sex…. Can he?

Truthfully, Yagura looked more like thirteen, but all things considered, for him to hold the title Yondaime Mizukage and rule himself, thirteen seems like an unrealistic number. Yet, eighteen seems a little pushing it.

Gaara was around fifteen when he became the Kazekage, but back before he was captured, the councils seems to hold more power as compared to himself. It may be because he was new, but I will think it MAY have to do with the age.

There is no records (at least, none from Narutopedia) about Yagura's age, therefore I'm stretching it as much as I can to seventeen.

**Next up: Chapter 18 - Blood**


	18. Blood

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #17 - Blood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 18 - Blood<strong>

"Kagome-chan! I brought breakfast!" he had skipped into the room with a cheery, sing song voice.

She wasn't in her room.

Seeing as her chain led towards the bathroom, Tobi shrugged and opted to wait on the bed.

Except, something red on the bed caught his eye.

The familiar crimson hue was the size of his palm, and from the look of it...

Fresh.

"Kagome-chan, you are hurt!" he barged into the bathroom.

"Tobi, not now!" she had pushed him out almost immediately, slamming the door shut at his face, yelling, "I'm not hurt! It's just my period!"

**Oh.**

"Is that why you were having mood swings yesterday?" he just had to add that in.

"If you're just going to stand there and do nothing, go and get me some tampons and pads you idiot!" she screamed from behind the door.

He stared at the door for a moment, before he answered back almost pleadingly,

"Can I just get you new bed sheets!"

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N**: One can only imagine the super villain Tobi buying pads and tampons.

**Next up: Chapter 19 Rainbow**


	19. Rainbow

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #18 - Rainbow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 19 - Rainbow<strong>

Holding up her new present, she giggled before cooing at it.

_"Kagome-chan, why is there so much white in this rooooooom! It's such a boring colourrrrrrrrr!" he had whined._

_"and black isn't?" she pointed out at his overall appearance._

He had pouted as he left.

He had then returned, a few hours later, proudly showing her his achievements.

_"There! Now it won't be a single colour anymore!" he had exclaimed as he handed her a little something before spreading his arms out to display his new cape triumphantly._

She had laughed so hard it had hurt.

Then again, she had never seen anyone wearing such a vibrant hue of rainbow,

Much less a rainbow furred kitten.

* * *

><p><strong><strong>w

**A/N:** Because he can.

I really appreciate the reviews you all are giving for this fic, but will like to first mention that I will be making several alterations to the original Naruto timeline. It will be pointed out later ^^

**Next up: Chapter 20 - Gray**


	20. Gray

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #19 - Gray

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 20 - Gray<strong>

"Isamu-chan! Don't run so far!" she called out to the rainbow furred kitten _(whose coloring was somehow permanent, although she really doubt that it was natural) _who had ran to the edge of the room.

Her chain rattled behind her, and pulled on her ankle just several feet away from the kitten. Sighing, she looked down on it.

A little bit more...

Tobi might have been kind and sweet for the past few hundred meals _(four hundred and fifty two to be exact)_, but she couldn't risk this chance.

He didn't need to know that Yagura always had to replace the chain after the four hundred or so meals.

Nor should he see the chain that was losing its luster, looking more gray than silver.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Dun dun dun dun?

**Next up: Chapter 21 - Fortitude**


	21. Fortitude

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #20 - Fortitude

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 21 - Fortitude<strong>

When she had smiled that way while playing around with the obnoxiously colored feline, he thought that she had probably lost her mind.

She had never brought**_ it _**up after his one lie.

_As if such a basic seal could trouble him.__  
><em>  
>From what he gathered, she had been locked in here for at least three years, and another six months with him.<p>

He had thought that perhaps she **_was_** insane, or had given in to being locked up forever.

Yet when he noticed the weakening seal, he thought otherwise.

After all, a seal of such strength should have taken years or decades to weaken.

He was **always** right with his intuition.

* * *

><p>w<p>

A/N: I am glad that this fic isn't becoming awkward considering that I am using the 100 theme challenge as template, using its themes as it is listed, without skipping or randomly grabbing a number. (although, I did start at #10 instead of #1)

**x0SilverFeathersx0** : Thank you very much for your kind comment. I am not the type that goes for romance much, I'm afraid. I prefer to stick to the dramas and adventures. There will be relationships and bonds formed later, once this arc is done.

**Minogaki TenTen** : Thank you for liking. I'm afraid that this is not a Kagome/Tobi pairing, at least, I do not have plans to venture into the realm of "falling in love". Seeing as there will be no definite pairing, it is safer to put it as Kagome/Akatsuki.


	22. Vacation

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #21 - Vacation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 22 - Vacation<strong>

He had been a little careless, it seemed.

_"You... Where is the Yondaime-"_

Staring down at the bloody mess before himself, he twirled his kunai with a finger before hiding it from view once again.

They were getting suspicious.

Shrugging, he pushed the body to the side with his foot, knowing that one of the lackeys would clear it up soon enough.

It seemed that he had overdue his stay.

Wells, it was about time.

* * *

><p>w<p>

o0KittyBlue0o : Thank you for your compliment. I am also a fan of longer writings, and prefer to write longer usually. This is a new style test for me, I'm glad I'm not that horrible with it.


	23. Mother Nature

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #22 - Mother Nature

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 23 - Mother Nature<strong>

He had been found out.

He hadn't expect a Byakugan user in Mizu, of all places._ A sensor too, at that._

Abandoning his little puppet, he wondered if _he_ could hold them off long enough. A Genjutsu strictly limit _his_ chakra capabilities after all, especially now that _he_ didn't have the Sanbi anymore.

Then again, with the current illusion in place, _he_ would most likely use up _his_ entire life force.

Feeling a drop of rain falling onto his shoulder, he looked up to the weeping sky.

_Really, now._

They should be happy, considering that their Mizukage would die to protect the person _he_ had been obsessed with.

At least, that was what _he_ would be seeing.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Just for you o0KittyBlue0o =3


	24. Cat

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #23 - Cat

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 24 - Cat<strong>

The first to greet him was, surprisingly, the cat. Seeing as it was usually either frightened of him, or try to turn him into a cat scratching post, it sitting down there before him was an entirely new experience.

"Where's your mistress?" he asked, for no reason at all. If she wasn't in the bedroom she would be in the bathroom after all.

The rainbow colored kitten let out a loud meow.

Picking it up by the scruff of its neck, he placed it on his shoulder _(he had seen her done that many times before)_. Once sure that it wouldn't fall, he went over to the bathroom.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: #24 - No Time**

**o0KittyBlue0o :** I'm starting to feel that I am updating just to chat with you, hahaha.


	25. No Time

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #24 – No Time

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 25 - No Time<strong>

_She was showering_.

She was lighting humming a tune as the water trailed down her body, caressing her soft, milky skin.

Then, she had snapped her head towards him at his entry.

"Tobi-chan, what are you doing!" she had screamed as her hands moved to cover her front.

Not bothering to reply, he had walked over to her and knelt before her leg.

"Tobi, what-" her words died down when he grabbed hold of her restrained ankle with a hand, his other doing intricate seals.

With one final seal, the metal fell open, and Kagome's eyes widened.

_"Search everywhere!"_

"Tsk" standing up, he grabbed her by the waist before letting his space-time jutsu pull them into the vortex.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: #25 - Trouble Lurking**

**Diane : **Yeah, agreed. No sex drive at all.


	26. Trouble Lurking

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #25 – Trouble Lurking

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 26 - Trouble Lurking<strong>

"Stay here," he had told her as he placed the kitten into her hands before untying his cape. With a swift move he spread his cape over her nude form much like a blanket.

He wasn't sure why he even bothered telling her that, for there was no escape from his pocket dimension. She seemed stunned, probably still shocked over her freed ankle, but she did shift about to get comfortable with his cape.

They were here.

Without another word he shifted out of his dimension to handle their little problem.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: #26 - Tears**

**A/N:** Will really like to have more reviews, please.


	27. Tears

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #26 - Tears

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 27 - Tears<strong>

Everything seemed so surreal.

She had been showering, the only time she can feel at peace. She had been showering, and then he...

Trembling fingers trail down her naked calf to her ankle.

**Bare, smooth skin.**

The tears fell from her eyes.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Next up: #27 - Foreign**

**4get me not** : Thank you very much for, I am glad that you seem to enjoy it a lot.


	28. Foreign

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #27 - Foreign

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 28 - Foreign<strong>

Adjusting the cape around, she put it on, tightening the front tie such that not much would be revealed when she moved about. Placing Isamu on top of her head, (_the kitten was yawning) _she then stood up on her feet.

The cape's end fell onto the floor, which was expected seeing as Tobi was almost a head taller than she was.

Gazing at her surroundings, she made out lots of rectangular prisms of all sizes, and wondered if this was his technique.

_Was this what the Kazaana looked like on the inside?_

Curious, she took a step forward to see more, yet she was not expecting the lightened leg to just surge forward like that.

With a gasp, she lost her balance and fell onto her knees _(and from the corner of her hearing, she heard Isamu yowled when he was suddenly slammed onto the ground)._

She would have to get used to this new leg.

_"Kagome, Kagome, have you forgotten how to fly?"_

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** It's a very strange feeling, to remove something that had been there for so long. I myself had been wearing a set of 10 white gold bracelets for more than 10 years. It wasn't much weight, but when I first removed them, I couldn't hold a cup without spilling its contents hahaha.

**Next up: #28 - Sorrow**


	29. Sorrow

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #28 - Sorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 29 - Sorrow<strong>

She could smell blood on him.

Strong and thick, the splatter of crimson on his mask further answered her silent question.

_Where were you?_

Had he not been wearing black, she knew that his outfit would have been drenched in the darkest of red.

So why...?

Why had she leaned forward to wipe the splatter on his mask?

_Why did she accept his hand?_

* * *

><p><em>w<em>

**Next up: #29 - Happiness**


	30. Happiness

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #29 - Happiness

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 30 - Happiness<strong>

Warm.

When had she last felt this?

How long had it been since she last saw this greenery?

She let out a tear-filled laughter as she ran towards the nearest tree. Yelping when she stumbled over her own unbalanced feet, she quickly got back up to throw herself to the tree.

Behind her Tobi strolled along as she felt her way about the woods, and he finally understood why that perverted little boy had ensured that she wore nothing but white.

Because she did not belong in black.

* * *

><p>w<p>

****A/N:** **Ok. Seeing as this arc does not seem to be attracting people's interest, I'm going to revise the next arc to try and see how I can make it more interesting. I will continue updates in three days or so, hopefully.

I haven't actually planned on dividing the entire series into arcs until now, and wonders if I should make the new arc under a different title or just continue in this. What do you all think?

**Next up: #31 - Flowers**


	31. Under the Rain

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #30 – Under the Rain

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 31 - Under the Rain<strong>

He should probably find them some form of shelter, it wouldn't do for her to get sick.

She was twirling around on their path. With her arms spread wide, her face was raised to the sky in bliss.

The view was nice, though _(for every circle she made, his cape would rise to reveal her long milky legs)._

Then she had sneezed.

"Kagome-chan, you'll get sick!" he had finally spoke _(he had a feeling she had all forgotten about his presence in her three days trance, although she did eat and sleep once she had exhausted herself)__  
><em>  
>"No, I won't-" her words were cut off by another sneeze.<p>

Without another word, he had taken her by her waist and transported them into his pocket dimension.

"Nope! Don't you get sick on Tobi!" he stopped her complains with a pat on her cheek.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N: **New arc incoming. Thank you for all your kind reviews.

**Next up #31 - Flowers**


	32. Flowers

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #31 - Flowers

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 32 - Flowers<strong>

Walking down the bustling market, he randomly grabbed several garments of all colours, hanging them over an arm.

Throwing a coin purse he had also randomly took from an unsuspecting passer-by earlier, he then walked away.

He paused in his tracks, his eye scanning the area for an empty place where he could 'deliver' his purchases. It was then he spotted bright colours from the corner of his eye.

"Please buy our flowers!" three small children, trying to appeal to the buyers by holding various assortments of flora.

He wasn't sure where those flowers had came from, but as he pluck out a passer-by's wallet and handed the money to the children, he thought that they would fit her.

Flowers, that was.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:**Hmmm... Hmmmmmmmm... Makes me go flutter. Not good.

**Next up #32 - Night**


	33. Night

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #32 - Night

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 33 - Night<strong>

"Zetsu, ka?" he called out to the monochrome skinned man dressed in a black cape with red clouds who had emerged out of the ground.

"I came over to tell you about our recent additions..." he let the statement trail as his golden eyes shifted to the female lying in the middle of a clearing. With a kitten on her stomach, her hands were stretched up to the dark skies, **"Why do you need a medic?"**

Seated against the bark of a tree, he rested his arm upon a raised knee. Behind his mask, crimson eye narrowed at his statement before shifting to look at said female.

He realized then, what he had somehow missed for so long.

The soles of her feet were black with dirt and soil,

But they weren't scratched up nor wounded.

* * *

><p>w<p>

A/N: You don't expect to walk barefooted and not get injured. Do not try it, just trust me.

**Next up #33 - Expectations**


	34. Expectations

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #33 - Expectations

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong> Chapter 34 - Expectations<strong>

****"Kagome-chan, I'm going to find us some food, ok?" Stopping in a small clearing, Tobi told her cheerfully, "I think there is a spring at that direction if you want to wash up!"

"Arigatou, Tobi-chan!" she had smiled up at him as her handed her towel and fresh clothing from his pocket dimension.

Happily, she bounded off with the cat on her head.

She had not question where they were heading to. While seemingly aimless, he did have a destination in mind, one that he wasn't in a rush to go to.

Then again, she should know better than to attempt escape. He doubted her survivability in the wild, and it wasn't as if she can outrun him in the first place.

Leaping up a tree for a wider vision, he scanned the woods for his target.

_Let's see if she is much more willing now._

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N :**Just because having a chapter and prompt with different numbers is starting to confuse me. Will do the same chapter and same prompt number two chapters from now.

**ShiTsukisama **: Wells, Kagome had been locked in for a long time, and not wearing shoes in forest terrain is most definitely harmful.

**Next up #6 - Break away**


	35. Break Away

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #6 – Break Away

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 35 - Break Away<strong>

She had looked away for a minute.

Yet in that one minute, peace had easily turned into trouble.

_"Isamu-chan! Isamu-chan!" she cried out in distress, uncaring of her own nudity as she knelt before the unmoving kitten's side._

A loud yowl was her only warning that the peace was broken, and the sight that entered her eyes ran her blood cold.

A snake had latched onto Isamu's body.

Of course, she had immediately waded over to get the serpent off her kitten. Sensing the threat, the snake had let go before striking out to her hand.

"Kagome-chan!" Tobi had called out as his kunai pinned the snake onto the ground by its open jaws.

It wasn't hard to see that Isamu was dying.

At the brink of tears, Kagome felt her towel being draped over her naked back. Turning to Tobi for anything, he could only shake his head after glancing at the limp kitten.

There was no place for hesitation now.

Staring down at the kitten, she raised her hands over it quietly.

Tobi's eye glinted when they glowed pink.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Cliffy much?

**Next up #36 - Precious Treasure**


	36. Precious Treasure

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #** 36 - Precious Treasure**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 36 - Precious Treasure<strong>

Unbelievable.

He had never seen anything of the like _(and seeing as it was him, that spoke volumes)._

It was not Shoshen Jutsu _(for her hands would have glowed green if so)_, yet whatever that pink chakra was, it had easily eliminate any traces of poison from the cat's body.

She had somehow separated the poison from the cat's bloodstream and destroyed them, all within the cat's body itself.

What further surprised him was when she had given the cat a drop of her own blood.

He could easily see, with his sharingan, how her blood had rejuvenated the animal.

Glancing at the woman sleeping against his arm, with the recovered kitten napping on her lap, he let out a soft, amused chuckle.

It appears that luck was coming to his side.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** What will Tobi do with the new knowledge?

**Up next #37 - Eyes****  
><strong>


	37. Eyes

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #37- Eyes

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 37- Eyes<strong>

"Kagome-chan, a few hours ahead following this path is a village." he had started as he squatted down before her seated form, placing a bag pack in between them.

"Let's see," he rummaged through the bag, taking out things and showing them to her, "Your name is Takenaka Hikari and you were from the Land of Tea. Your parents died in the war, and your last living relative, your grandfather, died of natural causes recently."

She was silent as he continued, handing her various things while at it, "You seek refuge in the village and wish to apply for citizenship once you found a job. You will be staying in the third district apartment as it once belongs to your uncle. These are the papers for verifications, your passport, your bank account... Did I miss anything I wonder."

"Tobi-chan..." he couldn't be telling her...

"Last but not least!" he grabbed hold of both of her shoulders and leaned in to her face.

She thought that he was going to kiss her _(then she remembered his mask)_when she saw his crimson, three pupil-ed eye.

She felt a familiar prod on her head before she gasped and shoved him away harshly.

"Heh, a normal Genjutsu is ineffective." she frowned when his voice was not its typical annoying high pitch tone.

"Oh well," he reached forward to caress her cheek with a gloved hand, "stay alive, alright?"

That said, he vanished in a burst of smoke.  
><em><br>__"Because I will come back for you, once you realize how terrifying it is to live outside of your cage."_

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** I am doing a protest against the lack of reviews. It makes me so sad QQ. Take that "omg what is going to happen next" no jutsu!

**Next up #38 - Abandoned**


	38. Abandoned

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #** 38 - Abandoned**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 38 - Abandoned<strong>

What was going on?

Was the thought that had been in her mind the past month as she wandered about the woods.

This was what she should have wanted. A village to belong to, a place to call home, friends _(she haven't had any yet, for she had put off job hunting for a while considering the numbers that were displayed on her bank book. It was enough to live off for a year, comfortably)__  
><em>  
>So why was she always straying into these woods?<p>

It was funny, seeing as she was more alone now than she ever was in her 'cage'.

"Is this freedom...?"

For she wasn't sure what was going on anymore.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** *Decided to update midday due to thank you all for being nice reviewers*. Give me a reason to spoil the number of chapters before the end of this arc ^^

**Next up #39 - Dreams**


	39. Dreams

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #** 39 - Dreams**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 39 - Dreams<strong>

Waking up from her slumber, she had sat up on her bed and stared, once again, at the closed door.

His eye had been such a vivid crimson hue, one that she had never seen on humans. The black pupils had been mesmerizing, and it was all she had been dreaming about.

Once Isamu was fed and she had changed, the duo wandered their way towards the woods once again.

This time, something was different.

She wasn't even sure what was it until a kunai zipped past her line of vision, just inches from her person,

And she was greeted with the same crimson orbs.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N**: =3

**Next up #40 - Rated**

**A/N :***Smiles secretively*


	40. Rated

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #40 - Rated

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 40 - Rated<strong>

He was something familiar, and it had her full attention.

She was something strange, and it roused his curiosity.

_"Is it common? To have eyes like that?" she had asked instead of doing the more typical action; scream and run away._

He had ignored her, hoping she would take the hint. Instead, she had taken it as an invitation, invading his personal space to be by his side.

He wasn't sure why he had allowed her for the past month, or why had he return day after day... _but no more._

There was too much at stake, and he could not afford any more distractions.

"Goodbye" he finally said the one word that was never uttered between them.

He didn't even give her the chance to reply before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

Unknowingly, just like _he_ had.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Early update 'cause I doubt I'll have net in a few hours due to personal reason. This Arc is closing soon. I'm sure you know who it is by now, and don't worry, I won't leave you guys hanging for too long.

**Next up #41 - Teamwork**


	41. Teamwork

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #41 - Teamwork

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 41 - Teamwork<strong>

The full moon illuminates the dark, gloomy night. Silent, the air was still,

For the birds had long flown away.

Light steps made no sounds on the wooden tiles as two figures stepped out of a wall. Wasting no time, the shorter one walked over to the sleeping figures and stabbed on his neck with his bloodied katana. Quickly pulling it out, he did the same to the peacefully sleeping female by his side.

The deed done, he raised cold crimson eyes to the taller figure. Masked, he moved forward_ (uncaring as he stepped over the limp bodies)_before placing his hand on the shorter's shoulder.

Again they walked through the wall to the next room.

And the night goes on.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N :**It's not creepy but somehow I'm creeped out. Hmmm...

**Next up #42 - Standing Still**


	42. Standing Still

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #42 - Standing Still

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 42 - Standing Still<strong>

"Itachi, why are you going against your very own clan?" his father had demanded fiercely.

"Itachi... What have you done...?" his mother was already in tears.

Before them he stood, garbed in his Anbu uniform. In his hand he held a katana, which was still dripping with blood from his previous kill.

"To maintain the peace you seek to destroy..." he had murmured lowly.

He didn't even need to lift a finger.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Tobi questioned as the two bodies fell before the younger's feet. Without another word he had turned around to leave,

"I'll take care of the rest, your chakra is already depleted."

In the end, he couldn't even move as his little brother entered the room.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Arc coming to a close in 3 chapters. Should I continue the next arc under a new name or in this fic?

**Next up #43 - Dying**


	43. Dying

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #43 - Dying

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 43 - Dying<strong>

She was unable to sleep that night.

She knew that something was wrong.

It didn't take long for her assumptions to come true when someone she hadn't seen in months came to perch over her opened window sill.

"Tobi... Chan..." she gasped when Isamu woke up from his pillow to hiss at him.

"I need a favor, Kagome-chan!" he chirped as she moved over to allow him entry into her bedroom.

Before Kagome could ask, a body was thrown out of the vortex that was his eye. Her eyes widened at the familiar, battered body.

"Itachi!" she had went to his side immediately, turning him onto his back to check for injuries, "Tobi, I don't see any severe wounds-"

"Chakra overuse, he will die if no one knows how to transfuse chakra." he shrugged nonchalantly, wondering how the two had met.

Nodding, Kagome grabbed a kunai and slashed her own palm. Sucking up her own blood, she leaned down to smash her lips onto the exhausted yet conscious male.

Had the situation been anything less serious, Tobi would have thought that Kagome had a taste for younger boys.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Ok, next arc will be continued in this fic. 2 more chapters to go.

**Next up #44 - Two Roads**


	44. Two Roads

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #44 - Two Roads

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 44 - Two Roads<strong>

He was right all along.

As Itachi's bruises and scratches closed before his eyes, he summarized to himself her strange kekkei genkai: The chakra to purify poison and the blood to increase regeneration rate.

It was no wonder the Mizukage had locked her away.

Pondering to what extent of injuries could her power be used for, he decided that it was time to set his plan into motion.

"We have to leave now, Kagome-chan." he told her, kneeling down to once again absorb Itachi into his vortex.

_"Will you come with us?" _the question was left unsaid as he extended his gloved hand to her.

She stared at the offered hand before her gaze slowly rose up to his mask. Gazing into his eye, Kagome found that the answer came almost instantly.

She could not stand to live a common human life.

She wasn't able to see the smile he held behind his mask as he sucked her _(and of course, Isamu) _into his pocket dimension.

_"Kagome, Kagome, welcome back to your cage."_

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** 1 more chapter to go...

**Next up #45 - Illusion**


	45. Illusion

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #** 45 - Illusion**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 45 - Illusion<strong>

_"What makes life a reality?" he had whispered one day, out of the blue, as he laid down to gaze at the blue sky._

_"People live their lives bound by what they accept as correct and true, that is how they define 'reality'," she had told him, "but what does it truly mean to be 'correct' or 'true'?"_

Was this what she had meant then, by her reality?

No words were exchanged as they both walked towards a temple. While he stared ahead with cold crimson eyes, she was rubbing the fur of the cat in her hands silently.

_"Kagome-chan, you will follow Itachi, ne? You two will have to meet Leader-sama!"_

It was sickening how he had acted with her, and how she had smiled and hung onto his every word.

Opening the door to the temple, he heard the 'Leader' starting his introductions,

"Today, we will welcome our new member..." the orange haired leader narrowed his eyes upon seeing the female beside the Uchiha prodigy.

"Explain, Uchiha Itachi."

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N**: 2nd Arc is done! That aside, this fic will be** on hold for about 1 week** until I'm done with my finals.

Those who wondered "How did Kagome meet Itachi?", if you haven't noticed, the "crimson eyes" from chapter 39 and "he" from chapter 40 is Itachi.

**Next up #46 - Family**


	46. Family

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #46 - Family

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 46 - Family<strong>

Smiling as she set the table, she placed the pot of tea by the side before skipping outside of the little cottage.

"Tobi-chan, Itachi, it's time for lunch!" she called out loudly to the woods.

It didn't take much longer before Tobi came running out of the trees,

"Ah! Ah! Ah! Ah! Help! Help!** Help desu!**" he hopped around in circles frantically as the end of his shirt caught fire, "Help! Itachi is trying to kill me!"

She screamed as the flames slowly slithered itself over the man's torso, and looked around for water or something to use. However, her concerns appeared misplaced as Itachi walked out of the forest while doing hand seals.

"Suiton: Suijinheki"

Blowing a jet of water at the burning figure, he sent Tobi yelping when he shot the masked man onto his stomach and into the ground.

Once the flames were doused, the elder immediately got onto his feet and complained to the teen,

"Oi, you brat! Are you trying to kill me?"

And immediately jumped to hide himself behind Kagome upon seeing Itachi's glare.

"So scary, so scary desu Kagome-chan!"

Gazing back at Tobi warmly, Kagome could have been easily fooled into thinking that this was a normal family interaction.

If only Itachi didn't look so serious.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** I'm back!

**Next up #47 - Creation**


	47. Creation

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #47 - Creation

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 47 - Creation<strong>

From his bed he gazed out of the window.

There she was, kneeling on the soil as she pulled on weeds from her little garden. His face devoid of emotion, he watched as she played around with the cat, her laughter much like the tinkling of bells.

"Quite attractive, isn't she?"

Shifting his eyes back for a moment, Itachi did not answer,

"Naive to the world, hidden from reality, the perfect caged bird." he stated with amusement, "It's amusing how she gives life to those who lived taking them."

She was rolling in the dirt with the cat, laughing at every annoyed yowl it let out.

"She cannot be free... No, she doesn't want to be free," he folded his arms as he too leaned back against the wall to admire the view,

"It's a wonder if she creates life because she is already dead inside."

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Reviews please QQ

**Next up #48 - Childhood**


	48. Childhood

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #48 - Childhood

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 48 - Childhood<strong>

"I told you I'm fine didn't I? Get the fuck off my case!"

Within a large water bubble was a silver haired shinobi, who was screaming and yelling to be let go to Kisame. The blue skinned nin only watched in amusement, considering that the black skinned man was in pieces,

Literally.

"Let me cut his vocal cords, so at least he won't be as noisy." beside Kisame another large man stood, his neon green eyes staring at mutilated shinobi in annoyance.

"Get the fuck off! I'm still here, damn it!" he yelled from within his water prison.

"Maa, you both are going to be partners, why don't you start with introductions?" Kisame smirked as he amused himself with watching the mutilated parts wiggled about.

That, was the scene Kagome entered to.

"Here comes the princess." Kisame greeted, pointing back towards the silver haired man before asking, "D'you think you can fix that?"

"Ohhhh, you didn't tell me you have a fucking hot bitch in here!" the head exclaimed as a perverse expression replaced his previously spiteful one, "Hey wench, the fuck are you hanging out with these mother fuckers?"

She couldn't help herself, then. He was so like** him**!

She laughed out loud.

"Hey, bitch is fucking insane?" Hidan asked, a little alarmed.

"No, no, you just reminded me of my friend, a long time ago." she moved forward until she was face to face with the floating, upside down head, smiling cheerfully, "You want to know what I did when he called me by anything but my name?"

For some reason, her cheerful, extremely sincere looking normal smile was freaking the fucking hell out of him. So instead, he yelled,

"You didn't tell me your fucking name, woman!"

She laughed as her hand went into the bubble to pinch his cheek, "It's Kagome."

Yeah, she was insane.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** You know, 0 reviews is quite disheartening.

**Next up #49 - Stripes**


	49. Stripes

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #** 49 - Stripes**

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 49 - Stripes<strong>

"I can't, he'll die." she told them as she poked and prodded on the chopped off head.

"The fuck I will die! I can't die in case you haven't notice, woman!" the head yelled as she played with the stripes on his face, "And get your hands off me, I'm not your fucking pet!"

It was really amusing at first (_when he called her names)_, for it reminded her of the old times. Yet now, it was starting to tick her off.

Hidan let out a shocked scream when a sharp heat burnt a part of his body, it was excruciatingly painful, more so than being mutilated.

"See?" she held up his severed arm within the bubble, one that was now scorched with her handprint. Unlike his many other wounds, where the pain disappeared after several moments, this one didn't.

"WHAT THE FUCK! GET THE HELL OFF ME BITCH!" His voice was so loud, Kagome had to stepped back in surprise, "YOU ARE THE NEMESIS OF JANSHIN-SAMA! ONCE I AM OUT OF THIS GODDAMNED BUBBLE IM GONNA FUCKING SACRIFICE YOU, YOU MONSTER OF A WOMAN!"

What a hypocrite, thought Kagome, sweat dropping.

If she was a monster, what was he?

"Looks like he's out, can't have him killing the medic," stated Kakuzu nonchalantly, "Good, I don't want to be partnered with him, anyways."

_"THAT KIND OF POWER WENT AGAINST ALL OF JANSHIN'S TEACHING! WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT! IT FUCKING HURTS LIKE HELL! GET ME OUT OF THIS GOD DAMN HELL HOLE SO I CAN BREAK THAT WHORE INTO PIECES!"_

"He didn't even scream this loud when we cut him up." Kisame shrugged as he watched the crazy nin continued to scream profanities, then he turned to the female, "Can you heal me up? I have another mission, and I did use quite a bit of chakra on him."

Out of all the Akatsuki members, Kagome thought that Kisame was definitely the 'friendliest'. Not to mention, he didn't seem all that wary about her little ability, unlike the others.

_"DON'T IGNORE ME YOU FUCKING BITCH!"_

Wordlessly, she pricked her left finger with a needle she had kept with her at all times, for such situation. Squeezing her finger till a drop of blood formed, she pressed it lightly to his lips.

Oh, he has stripes too, she thought as her other glowing hand absently rose up to caress the three markings under his eye.

_"YUCK! THAT'S FUCKING DISGUSTING! I BET HER BLOOD TASTE LIKE ROTTEN FUCKING FISH!"_

Turning to look the imprisoned parts of what should have been a humanoid body, Kakuzu asked again,

"Can you kill him now?"

* * *

><p>w<p>

** A/N:** Merry Christmas, although my culture never celebrate it. I am most grateful for your continual interest in this fiction.

Next up** #50 - Breaking the Rules**


	50. Breaking the Rules

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #50 - Breaking the Rules

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 50 - Breaking the Rules<strong>

She disliked the times when Itachi was sent off to missions, and Tobi disappearing to god knows where, as he always did. For reasons never explained, and she had never ask either, she was always taken to the hideout to remain until one of them returned.

It didn't help that the only person she could remotely call friend was the partner of Itachi.

That was why she was currently humming a tune as she explored the woods one of the exits lead to.

_As if she could just stay still._

She wanted to make mushroom soup today, and it was a perfect day to go mushroom picking. They had said to stay in the hideout, but they didn't say she couldn't go out to explore. There hadn't been any problems when she did it the last time, anyway _(although there was once Leader-sama shot her the 'look' that had her sheepishly returning back into the building).__  
><em>  
>It wasn't like they couldn't find her, should she be needed, with their senses and all.<p>

"Kagome, I see that you are... enjoying the lovely day."

Although, she wished that **this one **wouldn't come and approach her.

"Hai, Orochimaru-San, it will be a day wasted if spent inside." she answered politely as she knelt down to select a good mushroom out of the bunch growing.

"Indeed, it is," the pale man commented, his voice hoarse as he watched her actions with a smirk, "perhaps I can show you a spot I passed by earlier..."

"No, thank you, I will like to explore..." she then emphasized, "alone"

"Ahhh... Pity," he licked his lips with his elongated tongue before smiling like a snake that had caught his prey,

"I didn't want to do this."

The next thing she knew, her world had went black.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N**: Dun dun dun dun. Shall I spoil it for you a little?

**Next up #51 - Sport**


	51. Sport

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #51 - Sport

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 51 - Sport<strong>

"Kagome, I've brought you food." his voice was pleasant as he entered the room, his snake-like golden irises glinting brightly in the dimmed room.

"I'm not hungry." she bit out viciously, but did not move from where she was, knowing that it would be futile.

Standing straight up, her wrists were raised high and cuffed against the solid wall with metal bonds. Her ankles were too chained, offering little allowance for movements.

"Don't say that, you require sustenance." he walked to her side and raised up a spoonful of rice with meat, "I can't have you losing too much blood now, can I?"

"You don't know what you have done, Orochimaru." she turned her head away to reject the offer, "Let me go now, or else..."

"Itachi will not be returning for some time..." he told her calmly, before pushing the spoon to her lips, "By then, he will be next."

"You don't understand Orochimaru." she tried pleading, having no choice but to take his offer of food into her mouth. She was exhausted, and she needed all the energy she could get, be it from poisoned or drugged food, "Let me go. I can still fix this."

"Fix...? That is a strange term to use." he inquired, interested, "Why don't you tell me then, so I can 'understand'."

How she hated the little games he liked to play.

"They will find me," once again, she returned to threats with the rising of her ire, "Leader-sama, Kakuzu, Sasori... Even Hidan, although for the wrong reasons."

"I hardly think so, Kagome," he chuckled, stroking her hair like one would do to a pet, "they are not as... interested in you. Not as I am."

"It's a strange thing, your blood." gently, he caressed her cheek with the back of his pale finger, "Like chakra, yet not. Unlike anything I have ever imagine..."

_"Subarashii..."_

Kagome could only glare back weakly as hope dwindled from her heart.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Your reviews makes me unable to help myself from updating earlier than planned ._. got me all excited and stuff. Thank you very much.

**Next Up #52 – Deep in Thought**


	52. Deep In Thought

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #52 – Deep In Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 52 - Deep In Thought<strong>

His first destination had been, as usual, the woods on the other side of the hideout. Knowing just how much she liked being outside, he leapt up the highest tree to search for her presence.

Strange...

He doubted that she had run away, for she had nowhere to go. Furthermore, she was content in her cage this time, and he knew that she was too bounded to fly away.

**So where was she?**

He decided to check her assigned room, then. It was simply a small space with a single bed, with a small vase of flower by the bedside.

The flower had wilted.

Rubbing his chin, the masked figure reached forward to touch the dried petals. Who could have done this... No, the question should have been:

Why did the person do this?

No, not that either, he mused. It was Kagome after all. If the person had known of her power, it was no wonder that she was taken.

Now, who was it...?

**"You are looking for her."**

"Of course he is, he did tell us to watch over her."

From the ground a figure emerged. Dressed in the Akatsuki signature cloak, his head was in between two large green leaves, and his face was split cleanly between black and white.

"Zetsu," he regarded the member with a nod of his head.

**"Orochimaru knocked her out" **the black side huffed.

"She wasn't aware of it," the white sympathized, "Orochimaru was quick."

**"Whatever, but why are we feeding the cat?"**

"It will die if not fed, it is her cat."

**"It tried to eat us. _We _**_**should**_**_ eat it_."**

"We scared it. It is a good cat."

As the two sides argued lightly with each other, Tobi was left to ponder.

Orochimaru took Kagome...

Hmm, this might come in useful.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Happy New Years 2012 from where I'm currently at. Your reviews makes me a happy writer.

**Next up #53 - Keeping a Secret**


	53. Keeping a Secret

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #53 - Keeping a Secret

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 53 - Keeping a Secret<strong>

How peculiar.

Eyeing the dead shinobi laid atop the examination table, one pale figure scratched his cheek in a curious manner.

This was one of the many shinobi he had been forced to kill, when he, like many others, had went berserk after a certain period of time.

_Why?_

That had been the question he asked himself for the past weeks. His subordinates had just simply went berserk, although the period between which they did varied.

It was most strange, for he himself, along with almost all of the Akatsuki members had consumed her blood at some point, yet none of them had shown any symptom of losing control.

At least, not in the way his subordinates did.

It was not only that, either. Depending on the dosage he injected them with, it also seemed to affect them differently. Not to mention, the higher the dosage was, the more powerful they seemed to become, for their flesh would continuously regenerate until (he concluded) the blood's power ran out within them.

_Subarashii..._

Still, it didn't explain why. He wondered if this was the little something she had wanted to hide from him. The only difference between his injections and her 'healing' was her willingness and presence. Was it why the Akatsuki, he himself included, did not go berserk? Was it because she had offered them her blood **willingly**?

That speculation only served to bring him to another point.

Would that mean that she, as the source of the blood, would never die? At least, not until he literally drained her of her blood?

"Kukukukuku" he couldn't help but let the chuckle echoed throughout the dungeon.

_"Kagome, Kagome, what other secrets do you hold?"_

* * *

><p>w<p>

**Kagome Yuki Niwa**: I am very sorry about those grammatical errors. English is my 3rd language, and it is so different (my 1st and 2nd language don't have past and present tenses). I am still learning and is easily confused. I'm so sorry, I will look back and try to edit whatever I figured is wrong. If you don't mind, can you please help with pointing them out? Again, I'm really sorry, hahaha.

**A/N:** Thank you to **maxeyn **for being patient in teaching me what was grammatically wrong in this chapter.

**Next up #54 - Tower**


	54. Tower

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #54 - Tower

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 54 - Tower<strong>

**"He has her in his tower; the underground basement." **the dark side informed lowly.

"There wasn't a basement before." the white half pointed out, "Although, it shouldn't surprise us. It **is **Orochimaru…"

**"He does like to take up body disposals missions, together with his partner." **stated the other.

"Yes, Sasori is a fitting partner for him."

As the monochrome plant-like member talked with himself, the other seated on the bed laid his chin atop open palm. Right underneath their noses... Was it overconfidence for him to act as such? Did the snake think that no one would be looking for her?

However, the timing was perfect. Everyone was sent out on their own missions, and Sasori never associated himself with her due to the state of his body. Outside of missions, Akatsuki members barely saw each other, being too busy with their own agendas.

Also, he was absolutely sure that Orochimaru did not know of his existence. As far as he was concerned, everyone in Akatsuki (including the 'leader' himself), was under the impression that Kagome was Itachi's lover. There hadn't been any complains nor questions due to her unique abilities, but his association with them was definitely unaccounted for.

"What had Orochimaru came to learn so far?" he asked Zetsu, whose body was half submerged to the ground.

"Oh, nothing we haven't told you, Kagome had yet to cave." the white side answered.

**"It won't take long before Orochimaru resort to his more sadistic side." **the dark half commented.

"So far, Orochimaru had been patient and lenient." the white agreed.

In that retrospect, Kagome did have strong willpower. However, he knew that should Orochimaru be pushed, the white snake would not hesitate to use whatever methods necessary to gain his knowledge.

In that manner, they were quite similar.

Unfortunately, he couldn't allow that. Kagome was a valuable find, she would be kept intact and sane in case she proved to be a true gold. He knew just how powerful a strength loyalty was, it would benefit him more to have a devoted pet rather than one who obeyed out of fear and obligation.

"Should Orochimaru resort to excessive physical torture or Genjutsu, take her back." he told the monochrome individual simply, "Otherwise, keep watch and report his findings."

**"Heh, and here we thought you like her." **the dark side chuckled.

"He does like her, that's why he said that." chided the white.

As the figure slowly moved into the ground, a black hand rose in a mock wave,

**"We do hope that our measure of 'excessive physical torture' are the same." **

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Thank you all for the kind comments. I appreciate all of the help in my grammatical errors.

**Next up #55 - Waiting**


	55. Waiting

100 Themes Challenge Prompt #52 – Deep In Thought

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Naruto.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 55 - Waiting<strong>

Dimly lit, with a single light bulb hanging on the ceiling, the room was not what one would call spacious. Its walls an arrangement of red bricks, one solid metal door led to the room's only exit.

With her hands and feet chained to four different points that formed a square, she laid silently on her stomach, atop the single pillow large enough to fit her entire body when she curled up.

She supposed that this was better than before, where she was chained against the wall like how a sacrifice would. The current chains were long enough to allow her some movements whenever she needed to stretch her joints, yet they restricted her from doing much else.

That was, if she wasn't drugged most of the time.

Her entire body limp, she barely had the strength to move a finger. While her body was immune to poisons and whatever drugs he had tried on her, relaxant was a totally different matter. The blood within her would purify whatever that was causing the body or mind harm, but a relaxant or sleeping drugs weren't considered harmful; much to her annoyance.

Dazed blue eyes stared ahead of her, where the metal door stood imposingly. How long had it been, she wondered. She had had sixty-four meals, but she wasn't sure how often or how far in between those meals had been. The drugs had wrecked up her sleeping periods, and she couldn't figure out between being truly sleepy or drugged to sleep.

Orochimaru was one sadistic son of a snake, pun totally intended.

Her eyes never left from the door. If she could, she would be laughing at the sheer hilarity of the situation. Here she was, once again, unmoving and bound, staring at the door wishing that it would open...

Waiting once again, for her 'Master'.

Sometimes, she wondered if this was the reason she was bestowed with this name. Over and over the cycle repeated, like a never ending wheel of fate.

Was this her eternal destiny?

For she was Kagome, the bird in the cage.

* * *

><p>w<p>

**A/N:** Fun stuff coming up.

**Next up #56 - Danger Ahead**


	56. Note

**Author's Note:**

Hi, yes, this is not an update whatsoever.

Drama has happened (heck, I didn't even know dramas can happen on this site ). I will not say much, but I am not interested in it nor do I want to be, in any way, associated with it.

So that's it, bye, fics will be discontinued, I'll just return to my own reading and writing.

Have fun and good life y'all. I won't delete the fics, just because I know that some people truly liked the fic, and I'm very grateful for that.

Thanks to the people who had spent some efforts helping me out with my language.


End file.
